FairyTail's FairyTail
by Animecat16
Summary: Fairytail and tangled mix.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi i hope you Enjoy this story please review. I do not own FairyTail or Tangled. **

Long ago in a univerce not that far away. There was a kingdom and it's name was FairyTail and inside FairyTail there was a woman (the Queen ) who was about to have a baby but she was sick very sick so the kingdom went to search for a wizard a wizard that would heal her . The kingdom went searching and searching but they couldn't find. one night there was a shadow hovering over the queen there was a flash of light then it was gone. The next morning the queen had a heathy baby who had long golden hair . They named her lucy because she fit the name. Word had spreed that the baby's hair had speshal powers. A woman who wanted to live in youth forever heard this comment her name was Gothel. Gothel went into the casle stole the baby and just like that gone . The kingdom went looking all over but they could not find her. FairyTail sent off Fire works on each of her birth days hoping that one day there Golden little fairy would return.

Lucy's Fourth birthday

Mommy, moooooommy what are those lights sparkles in the air. Hunny there just stars okay. I am not feeling well Hunny sing to me.' Okay mumy' lucy replied.

G_olden wings that flutter in the night_

_ Grant my wish to change _

_ the past bring back _

_ What once i had_

_ What i had let the fairy show _

_ what was mine what was mine-_

Go to bed my fairy. Okay Mum.

**Okay it will be better next chapter that was just the interdiction. **

_**Review**_**please!**


	2. Our Eyes Meet

**Second chapter yay I hope it is better than the last one. Please review enjoy** Chapter two

Our eyes meet

Lucy 17 years old

Lucy I know your there. As I look out the window pretending not to see home in the air. Then she took a strand of her long hair and hooked it the flying cats foot. Pulling him in side . Two out of the I said. Aye, Happy grumbled. I look around and decide to work on my book but when I have left my rope of thought it's around10:00 am so I read a book or maybe two or three and I painted in my gallery reassuring myself that there is room som where. Finding the perfect spot a Drew the sparks or as mom says 'stars' if they were stars then why did they come in red and green and more I mumbled to myself . Finishing my work I clean up . Lucy let down you hair. I hurry shoving happy behind a curtain. Hide here is say. Aye Lucy happy says sitting down. Than I let my hair down knowing mother was getting worried. Grabbing my blond locks of hair and pulling her up was not an easy job I say to myself. Hello mother I say in a bright tone .Hello my fairy can you sing to me, mother says okay I say I quickly get over with trying to tell my mother that my eighteenth birthday was tomorrow. Mother, can we go see the lights tomorrow cause it's my birthday. Looking at her in the face it was a no. Okay never mind just get me that sea shell paint. 'Lucy that's a three day trip' mother replied sternly.I just thought it would be be then the stars. 'Okay fine 'mother said'i'll be back in three days time '. See you mother.

Narrators point of view

At the palace there was a Salmon hair 18 year old standing on the roof. His name was Natsu he was a thief and this time he was after a crown with his coworkers Gray and Sting ( even though he disliked both of them).

Natsu's pov

Look at this boys the view I am going to get a castle some day. We don't care now come on i heard . Gray attached a rope to me, and I went down grabbed the crown and went left running with the crown being chased bye guards then I see a picture of me with neon pink hair. Now there just being mean as I burned it in my hand before I knew it Gray and Sting were captured i laughed like I care.I shoved the rider of the horse that was closest to but the flee bag would not move so, I jumped of and before I knew it I was being chased by a horse and falling off of a cliff . The world spining until I say a tower that i could hid in so I climb up an got inside seeing a chocolate brown eyed girl with long I mean like ten feet long golden hair and our eyes meet.


	3. Agreement

**Yay new chapter I hope you like it please review.**

Narrators point of view

Lucy frightened ran over got the frying pan and boom. He was knocked too the floor . "Who in the world is he" Lucy whispers". What's with his hair it's pink, Lucy spoke aloud. It's not pink it's **salmon** , Natsu replied. Lucy screeched trying to hit him with the frying pan again,but he quickly dogged putting a dent in the floor. Well what did you do that for Natsu said. Says the person who just strolled into my house. Aye, Happy agreed. Who said that, Natsu yelled. I did, Happy responded. Natsu turned around see A BLUE, FLYING, CAT! Well Natsu was starring Lucy whacked Natsu upside the head. Making him faint.

Lucy's point of view

What was with that guy Happy I mean really the pink well salmon haired boy thought he could waltz in my house and steel my hair. "Lucy let down your hair", mother yelled. Wait mother, mother left why is she back I thought to myself. Coming mother just a minute? Looking at the pin- salmon hair boy. Happy can you hide him in my room. Aye, mam I heard him say. Running to get my mother quickly.o Looking down I see no one there. That's very strange I say rubbing my head. I swear I heard her. My imagination, whatever. Happy bring the pin- salmon haired boy down. Aye, Happy screeched. Looking over I saw Happy put him in a chair. Then I see the bag he had around him neck. I take it off and open it inside their is a crown, and ashes I didn't want to know. I grab the crown and put it on my head... Well whatever. I wrap my hair around the boy to keep him in place.

Natsu's point of view

What the ... Is this hair. Why is their hair wrapped around me. 'Who are you' the girl from earlier said from across the room . Natsu, I spoke proudly. May I ask who you are. 'Lucy' the girl from across the room said. Luce nice to meet you. By the way were is my satchel. Here Luce replied . I have a question Luce said. What do you want with my hair to cut it and sell it I heard Luce asked. Why on **earthland** would I want you hair. Mm... Luce mumbled.

Narrators point of view

Lucy walked up to the sparkling lights that she drew do you know what these are. Lucy pointed to it. Natsu replied you mean the fireworks they send off for the princess. I knew it I just knew it Lucy mumbled. Can you take me there. Sure why not it sounds like fun he agreed.

HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
